1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the drive arrangement of a crop conveying and/or processing mechanism of a harvesting machine with a main drive engine that is arranged to drive the crop conveying and/or processing mechanism through power transmission elements in a first operating mode in a first direction at a first speed, and a reversible motor that is arranged to drive the crop conveying and/or processing arrangement in a second operating mode at a second speed in a second direction that differs from the first direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A drive arrangement of this type is described in DE 37 08 550 A. In a combine a reversible motor is driven mechanically in normal harvesting operation and it operates as a pump and hydraulically drives a motor that operates a reel. The feederhouse is also driven mechanically in normal harvesting operation. In reverse operation the reversible motor and the motor driving the reel are driven hydraulically, so that the intake devices driven by these motors are moved in the opposite direction in order to conduct crop that had been jammed out of the combine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,218 discloses a forage harvester and a combine with a similar drive for the intake devices.
In the prior art, only a normal harvesting mode and a reverse mode are provided by the drive of the intake devices.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the fact that the two known operating modes of the drive mechanism of the intake devices are not adequate in all cases.